


All That Glitters Is Not Gold

by blackhorseandthecherrytree



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhorseandthecherrytree/pseuds/blackhorseandthecherrytree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna investigates her mother's laboratory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters Is Not Gold

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or Luna Lovegood.

* * *

She is eight, and not quite strange. Not yet.  
  
 _she feels the wind passing over her face, and she knows, something is coming_  
  
She skips to the Weasleys’ house to play with Ginny. Perhaps they’ll be adventurers today, Luna the famous cryptozoologist and Ginny the brave explorer.   
  
 _she shouldn’t be in Mummy’s laboratory, she knows better, but there’s something pricking at her that draws her feet to the place she shouldn’t go_  
  
Maybe they’ll play with Ron. He’s quite nice to play with, as long as he doesn’t worry about how his older brothers will tease him.  
  
 _Mummy sometimes brings her work home, and that’s not something for children to play with_  
  
Although if he does play, he and Ginny will share being the brave explorer, and that always makes a muss.  
  
 _but just this once, she wants to play pretend_  
  
And then Luna will watch, unsure of what to do or say, which is always unpleasant. She will feel strangely distant.  
  
 _in her mother’s robes, and a birch stick for wand_  
  
unless Fred and George show up. They’re very good at dissipating tension.  
  
 _she twirls. the mirror strikes her still, and she approaches, curious._  
  
She thinks maybe they like making people stop fighting as much as they like causing chaos.  
  
 _there’s a large robe of lace floating inside the mirror, delicate, intricate, too many words for an eight-year-old to describe and all the colors of the rainbow in their turn._  
  
Of course, this often means that those people join together against them, but they seem perfectly fine with that.  
  
 _luna reaches out, entranced, to touch the glass._  
  
eyes gleam out at her, hungry and avaricious mirrors of her own. she takes a breath -  
  
“Luna Elizabeth Lovegood, what do you think you’re doing, young lady?”  
  
They’re very good at distractions. She isn’t.   
  
Luna has decided to reconcile herself to that.  
  
 _at night she thinks of the eyes not hers, and creeps._


End file.
